From You to Me
by flies.of.butter
Summary: A girl who laughs as easily as she cries. A boy who smiles and tortures to death during practice just as easily. These two are friends who both are in love with the same thing - Tennis. Yukimura x OC


**Disclaimer: Never in my wildest of dreams will I own either Prince of tennis or Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku**

* * *

''Do you have a twin that you don't know of?'' Shirokuwa asked Yukimura

Before we actually clear up who this Shirokuwa is and why she is asking a question like that, let's clear up some other facts. First of all it's spring, which explained the madness going around. Second, it was the start of their third school year, which also added up to the madness, convincing this girl, that asking silly questions is allowed.

Moving on...who is Shirokuwa? She's a 15 year old girl, who has ridiculously ice-like-blue eyes, which conflicted with her childish personality. Her hair, between the colours black and blue, was slightly past her shoulders. Now that that's cleared up let's move on to the place. Both of them, Yukimura Seiichi and Shirokuwa Hikari, were once again, actually like always, sitting next to the rooftop garden and enjoying their lunch. This time lunch seemed strangely quiet. The boy thought that it was maybe because she had no one to make fun of, like she usually did, since there were only the two of them and she needed either Sanada or Fishido-san to annoy. She did seem to be lost in thought from time to time, well not counting those split seconds when she stared at him, as if trying to find out the secrets of the universe. Wondering what the matter might be he decided to start a conversation, but the previously stated question she stated, made the thought quickly disappear.

He replied to it with another question, ''If I don't know that I have a twin how am I supposed to answer that?''

This actually made the girl re-think her question. Then she looked him dead in the eye and asked again.

''Do you THINK you have a twin you don't know of?''

''Why should I think that?'' The blue haired boy countered, already used to her strange questions.

''Quit evading!'' She pouted ''Do you or do you not?''

''Do what?''

''Gahhhh!'' the girl let out a sound that could be classified as something between a scream and a growl.

Yukimura just laughed inwardly and finally decided to answer her question.

''No I don't think I have a twin I don't know of. Why?''

''You ask too many questions.'' She mumbled to herself not happy with the answer at all. ''Because I saw two people that looked like you, wearing err...weird clothes, standing in the mall and picking out some tennis-shoes, or shoes in general'' she furrowed her brow ''Dun remember''

''Just like me?''

''Yeah..um...uhm'' realizing that this was a bit too tricky for her she started to devise an escape plan.

''…?''

''Ah that's the bell!'' she got up the moment she heard the so called 'bell'. Yukimura guessed that it was just the recorded school bell coming from her cellphone. She used that kind of childish things to evade a situation she didn't want to be in.

''I didn't hear anything''

''Well you're turning deaf then''

''Shirokuwa'' He looked at her with his perfectly acted out evil-captain-look, which told her 'sit and tell'.

''He...he...he'' she sweat-dropped at the mental order, but didn't obey, she rarely did. ''I'm pretty sure that it would be better if I didn't tell you'' and ran.

Knowing that, while he got up she'd be already down the stairs, he didn't bother to try and catch her. Instead he looked at the clock in his phone and saw that the real bell was supposed to ring only after 15 minutes. He sighed and got up to head towards his classroom.

##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##

After class and tennis practice he received a call from the coach saying

''_Akaya got lost. He said he's somewhere near Seishun gakuen middle-school branch. I told Sanada the same, you both go and get him before he gets into trouble. _

_Take the bus. Sachihiko-san said that Shirokuwa is going to Seigaku to arrange a friendly match between the two. Make sure she doesn't get lost or get into trouble either._

_Good luck..the coach''_

At this Yukimura took a deep sigh and went for the school exit. There he met up with Sanada who seemed to have been guard-dogging Shirokuwa.

''I don't need a nanny'' she told Sanada. When she saw the other tennis player appear she added ''Neither do I need two''

''You're out of luck since we need to get Akaya back.'' the newcomer replied

''Then why do you need to go with me?''

''We just happen to be going in the same direction''

''Then why don't you just miss this bus and take the next one?''

''We wouldn't want to keep Akaya waiting now would we?'' Yukimura told her with a pleasant smile

''Bull...'' she pouted.

''While we're waiting for the bus you might as well tell me about my two unknown twins with strange clothes''

''You mean the ones that looked like girl...'' she mentally slapped herself as she realized what she had just said ''He he he...''

''…''

''…''

''What's with the dots you two?'' understanding, that there might not be any consequences, Hikari asked.

''The fact that...''

''...you fell for that so easily makes me laugh''

''The fact that...'' Sanada tried again and broke off, unable to continue.

''Cat got your tongue Gen-chaaaan?'' Hikari said with a grin.

''I think he's trying to tell you that you're a complete idiot, but seems to be unable to find the correct words''

''But doesn't that make him an idiot then?''

Hikari earned a death glare from Sanada because of that remark.

''Let's just leave it at that'' Yukimura cut their quarrel before in even caught any fire and pointed to the arriving bus.

When they had almost reached their goal the girl finally realised something.

''What the hell is Akaya doing in Seigaku? In Tokyo? Skipping both school and tennis?'' she suddenly asked.

''Coach never told me, so I guess we'll have to ask Akaya himself''

''Uuuuu...Akaya-chan's in trouble~~~~''

Sanada nodded making Hikari sweat-drop at the serious reply.

''Either of you've been to Seigaku before?''

Both answered negative.

''Arghhh...how am I supposed to find the girls courts then?''

''Ask someone there?'' Yukimura suggested

''They'll see that I'm from Rikkai and will either beat me up or show me the wrong directions'' she whined and rejected the idea.

Both boys sighed inwardly and got off the bus as it stopped.

On their way in, Yukimura asked a student where the boy courts were and got shown the directions. ''Why didn't you ask about the girl courts'' Hikari nagged him.

''If their coach is there you can talk to her.''

''I dun wanna go to the guy courts...ah! She looks like she's in the tennis club'' Shirokuwa pointed to a short long-braids girl. She ran up to her and asked for directions. After a few minutes when Hikari had parted with her and the boys, she was completely sure she had no idea where she was.

''What are you doing here?'' a low voice coming from behind, interrupted her as she was trying to realize whether she had made a wrong turn.

''Ah!'' she turned around hoping that she hadn't run into an local Yakuza gang (she had a constant fear of running into them for some reason). Seeing that the boy with brownish hair and glasses and the boy behind him with a...strange haircut, didn't really look all that evil (no more as evil as Yukimura during tennis practice) and somewhat familiar, she decided to try out her luck.

''Etooo...I was looking for the girl tennis courts so I kinda asked a girl with suuuuuuuuper-long braids and she told me...and I kinda got lost...err...can you show me how to get there?'' while the boy in front was staring at her, the girl decided that puppy eyes would be a bad idea so she just to stayed with just asking nicely.

Suddenly the boy with glasses raised his hand and showed north.

''That way? Ah thanks'' and she was off. It took her 15 steps until she realized that the two boys were wearing Seigaku regular jackets. Resisting the 5 second temptation to look back she quickly ran off.

''Tezuka, wasn't that girl from Rikkai?''

''Ah.''

##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##~~##

''Yay~ time to look for Sei-chan and the rest of them'' Shirokuwa had successfully arranged the matches so she could simply go home now, but deciding that she wanted to see Akaya get punished, the little sadist within Hikari tried to find her way to the boys courts.

This was actually easier than the previous task as she saw an incredibly tall guy with the Seigaku regulars jacket. _'How many years has he stayed back?' _she wondered with a shiver, while cautiously trying avoid being noticed. These attempts were useless, since Inui sees all, but for that specific moment he was walking and writing down data about God knows what. She stalked Inui far enough to hear the sound of tennis balls hitting the ground.

The tennis courts came into view and she spotted Yukimura and Sanada standing and talking to the previously seen glasses-boy and weird-haircut-boy. Akaya was nowhere in sight. As she came came nearer Yukimura noticed her and poked Sanada. They said their goodbyes and turned to walk in her direction.

''So Akaya-chan's not getting punished?'' she asked her two school mates as she came nearer.

''He's running laps tomorrow until he faints. As soon as we find him'' Sanada answered.

''Where is he then?''

''Lost,'' Yukimura answered and pulled out his phone. Akaya answered after two rings. ''H-hai?''

''Where are you?'' he asked in a voice which made even Hikari shiver. ''Etooo...on a bus...ummm...''

''Where?''

''I don't know TT..TT''

''On which side of Japan?''

''Somewhere in the Kanagawa Prefecture...I think''

''Go home...'' Yukimura slapped the phone shut and walked towards the bus stop with Sanada and Shirokuwa following him.

'''Where is he?'' Hikari asked the boy.

''Somewhere in the Kanagawa Perfecture.'' came the answer

''Well at least he's close to home.'' The girl commented, relieved that Akaya-chan at least knew that much of his whereabouts. ''What are you going to do now?''

''Go home.'' and with that they spent the rest of the trip in silence

* * *

More to come soon. I'm working on both this and ''Get Off me'' at the same time, so I'll release either one weekly.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about it

More of everything will be explained in the following chapters ^..^

I'll try writing longer chapters, sorry for the short one this time.

_**flies of butter**_


End file.
